


you're just my type

by melbopo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fanmix, Ficlet, Learning to Dance, M/M, Malec Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: A mini drabble to accompany my Malec Secret Santa Fanmix that I made for my @ichbinharleyquinn! - i hope they enjoy!





	

 

  
  
listen: **[spotify (full)](https://play.spotify.com/user/melbopo/playlist/7eypE8iNeYpjRvhRoyWXs3)** or **[playmoss (partial)](https://playmoss.com/en/melbopo/playlist/you-re-just-my-type-a-malec-ss-fanmix) ** or **[8tracks (full)  
](http://8tracks.com/melbopo/you-re-just-my-type)** >see the full track list [here on tumblr](https://mel-iorn.tumblr.com/post/155094978151/malecsecretsanta-listen-spotify-full-or)<

It’s simple like this, just the two of them, dancing in Magnus’s apartment. So many feelings are running through Alec’s mind but they seem easy to swallow, to understand. Alec absorbs and basks in those feelings: the warmth of Magnus’s touch on his hips, the energy building under his skin from their natural chemistry, and the fondness he feels as he looks at the beautiful man in front of him. Alec’s more than happy to spend the rest of the night with Magnus just like this, learning to dance and trading soft kisses. It’s the perfect ending to an already amazing birthday; one that Alec isn’t likely to forget anytime soon.

 


End file.
